Lonely lonely guys
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Pour ceux qui attendaient une petite suite à Adonis La vente du charme, voici la séquelle avec Trowa et Quatre dont je vous avais parlé. Choses promises, choses dues. Dernier volet !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Lonely lonely guys  
Genre : Ah ? Quatre et Trowa ! Ca alors ! _romanchiku_ (oui parce que trop de dépaysement, hein…)  
Disclaimer : persos pas plus à moi que d'habitude.  
Note de l'auteur : Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçu ! Gros bisous ! Euh ben sinon… je crois que j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire :) Je vous renvois donc à la veille du chapitre 29 d'Adonis (c'est-à-dire entre le 28 et le 29) quand Duo s'est fait larguer par Heero alors qu'ils étaient même pas ensemble et qu'il a passé une super mauvaise semaine car…

**_pendant ce temps là…... (XD)_**

* * *

**Lonely lonely guys**

Un bruit de verre brisé retenti dans le petit bar de Quatre Raberba Winner.

Encore un.

Ca faisait le deuxième depuis le début de la journée.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que deux clients, tous deux assis à un coté opposé de la pièce.

-'Tain…

Le blond ne jurait que rarement. La syllabe qu'il avait prononcée entre ses dents était à peine audible pour lui. Il ne fallait pas donner une mauvaise image aux clients, même s'il n'y en a que deux.

En journée, le bar n'était pas trop rempli. Le midi, un peu plus de monde venait et prenait sa pause. Le soir, le bar était plein. Quatre était un bon patron, mais n'était pas bon à la plonge. Un des deux barmen qu'il avait engagé était absent ce jour là, et l'autre était occupé à servir le client assis à une chaise, contre le miroir du coté gauche. Miroir qui, bizarrement, faisait que ce coté était plus prisé que l'autre. Les amis de Quatre l'avaient félicité pour ce sens de la mise en place du mobilier qui attirait la clientèle.

Le jeune homme avait laissé s'échapper de ses mains le verre mouillé qui s'était éclaté en tas de petits morceaux par terre, dans les petits coins plus ou moins inaccessibles, et ça, Quatre en avait horreur.

Qu'il se casse, ok, qu'il foute des minis morceaux de verres partout, non (non mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?).

-

Il n'était pas dans son assiette.

Premièrement, il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, habituellement expansif, débordant d'énergie et ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac, sauf que là c'était pas le cas. Il le supposait terré chez lui, alors qu'il y avait plein de choses à faire dehors, pleins de gens à rencontrer. On est au Japon tout de même.

Mais surtout, l'américain s'était enlisé dans un sérieux pétrain (1).

Deuxièmement, il désespérait que son deuxième ami, qu'il ne voulait pas comme ami, ne porte pour lui qu'un intérêt fraternel.

Or, ça fait quatre ans qu'il bave dessus en cachette. Donc merde. Ils ont grandit, mûrit, il a envie de passer à autre chose. A la vitesse supérieur. Seulement cet imbécile ne voit rien. Et comment lui annoncer ça de but en blanc ?

« Ouais salut, en fait je suis carrément à fond sur toi, donc j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble ! »

Non.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! »

Non plus.

« Alors, tu vois cette pièce de monnaie ? Pile t'as le droit de me sauter dessus, face t'as le droit de m'emballer. »

Non, non non.

-

Ce n'est pas du genre de Quatre d'être trop franc ou trop expansif sur sa vie amoureuse (ou plutôt non réciproquement amoureuse) et de parler de sexe. Il n'y a qu'avec son meilleur ami qu'il se le permet. Et encore. Il va pas lui raconter tous ses fantasmes, ce que fait Duo sans aucun complexes.

Il l'envie.

Il l'envie d'être aussi libéré, de n'être jamais amoureux pour de vrai, même si ce baka lui dit à chaque fois le contraire, et que bien sûr c'est faux.

L'avantage quand c'est faux, c'est que ça fait pas mal quand ça ne marche pas.

Et surtout, il l'envie d'obtenir au moins neuf fois sur dix ce qu'il veut, la personne qu'il veut, et ce qu'il veut de la personne qu'il veut. (2)

Il ne peut pas lui dire bien sûr, mais il le pense. Oh, il l'envie tellement.

Trowa, celui pour qui son cœur bat, vient à peu près tous les midis pour manger avec lui et pour discuter.

Et ça le tue.

-

Ca le tue, parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça. Des fois, ils se retrouvent tous les deux chez l'un d'eux et ils cuisinent ensemble. Mais jamais rien de particulier ne se passe.

Ca le tue, parce que ces moment ne les rapprochent même pas l'un de l'autre. Quand leurs mains se frôlent, aucunes ne tremblent, aucun signe de nervosité, de gêne, qui montrerait que ça leur fait quelque chose, ces contacts.

Pourtant Quatre est nerveux. Patient, mais nerveux, toutes les fois où ça arrive. Toutes les fois où il sent le regard du français sur lui. Toutes les fois où il lui fait un compliment. Seulement, il n'ose pas le montrer. Il le garde pour lui. Il soupire de bien être intérieurement. Il se mord la joue pour ne pas faire un grand sourire de satisfaction quand le français lui fait une remarque qui lui plait.

Duo lui a déjà proposé assistance. Quatre refuse toute aide. Il veut que ça vienne soit de lui, soit du brun aux yeux émeraude qui le fait tant rêver. Il veut que ça se fasse tout seul, et pas avec un interprète ou un ami qui fait office d'agence matrimoniale comme au collège.

Mais depuis quatre ans, rien ne se fait. Le calme désespérement plat. A part peut être une complicité hors pair entre l'homme qu'il aime et lui, qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de, on l'a déjà dit, fraternité.

Quatre en a marre. Et les temps sont mauvais. Pas que le bar ne roule pas, mais la pression est haute pour tout le monde. La dépression, en fait. Le jeune blond ne sourit pas. L'américain est cloîtré chez lui et à vrai dire, Quatre n'en sait pas plus. Il ne veut pas être plus démoralisé et porter en plus de son chagrin celui de son ami. En tout cas pas en ce moment. C'est égoïste mais tant pis. Chacun sa merde, comme on dit. Et puis si c'est pour se faire ignorer quand on essaye de faire quelque chose...

-

Les clients commencent à affluer. C'est bientôt midi. Certains mangent avant, d'autres après.

La porte du bar s'ouvre et les yeux de Quatre se dévoilent. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il reconnaît la silhouette grande, mince et élégante du français, le visage ferme et en partie caché par une mèche de cheveux. Un jean bleu, un blouson en cuir noir, avec une main dans une des poches et l'autre qui retient la porte pour un client qui va sortir.

Le client japonais, qui doit faire un peu plus de la moitié de sa taille, le remercie en levant les yeux vers lui (et même toute la tête), le brun hoche la tête poliment. Imposant, détendu, charismatique.

Quatre le regarde avec envie. Il fait une demi tête de moins que lui, il aime la façon dont Trowa le surplombe. Il aime tout en lui. Trowa n'est pas seulement beau, il a aussi bon cœur. Il est déterminé quand il veut faire quelque chose. Il est sérieux, et ce sérieux fascine l'arabe.

Mais il a une chose qu'il aime plus que tout.

C'est que le français soit libre. Qu'il n'ait pas de copine (ni de copain. A vrai dire, il ne sait rien sur sa sexualité. Ce sont des choses dont aucun des deux ne parle). A sa connaissance, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Trowa n'est sorti qu'avec une fille au début, et l'a très vite lâché, pour le plus grand plaisir (secret) de Quatre.

Tous les jours cependant il craint que le français lui annonce « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. » et se prépare mentalement à ce que ça arrive un jour, n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Si Quatre est le plus heureux des hommes quand, en groupe, Duo demande au brun « Bon alors et toi, il se passe quoi coté cœur ? » et que celui-ci lui répond « J'ai été abordé par une fille mais elle commence à être chiante. Je la fuis. » ou « J'ai dis non à Unetelle. », le blond est l'humain le plus triste de l'univers quand le français dit, toujours en groupe, « Personne ne m'intéresse pour l'instant. ».

Mais bordel, il est sous son nez, il le voit pas ?? Il pourrait faire de grands signes des bras, crier « EEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOO JE SUIS LA !!!! » que Trowa ne le remarquerait même pas.

-

Quatre se dit sérieusement que le jour où Trowa « le quitte » pour une copine, il achète une barque et il rentre en Amérique avec.

-

Le français s'avance vers le comptoir et pose un coude dessus. Quatre fait de son mieux pour paraître normal et l'interpelle le premier.

-Tu ne t'assois pas ?

-Je ne reste pas longtemps aujourd'hui.

Le visage du blond s'assombri, et l'image de la main de quelqu'un d'autre dans celle gracieuse de son ami refait surface dans son esprit. Il s'efforce de la chasser immédiatement. Après tout, le français ne lui appartient pas, et il ne restera forcement pas seul encore longtemps. Si Quatre s'étonne que ces dernières années, il n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un, une partie de lui lui crie que ça ne durera pas.

Et c'est logique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Trowa décèle tout. Il sait quand quelque chose ne va pas chez l'arabe aux yeux bleus, et cherche un temps soit peu à découvrir d'où vient le malaise. Quatre lui répond souvent que tout va bien quand c'est à propos de son sérieux penchant inavouable, et dans ce cas là Trowa, à sa grande déception, n'insiste pas.

-Rien… je pense à Duo.

Trowa émit un léger soupir. La situation de leur ami était devenue délicate. Entre ses problèmes avec les Yakuzas, ses brusques changements d'humeur et ses impulsions de cœur ascenseur, aucun des trois, WuFei faisant partie de ce trio, n'arrivait à le faire se stabiliser. Ca ne leur tapait pas sur le système, mais ils assistaient, impuissants, face à la déprime de leur ami.

-Ouais. C'est problématique.

Ils avaient déjà frappé chez lui dans la semaine, mais n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse. Très mauvais signe.

Quatre était partagé entre le souci pour l'américain, son confident, le seul à savoir qu'il était passionné du français, et son propre dilemne de ne pas réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il souffre en silence à cause de cette passion sans retour.

-Tu as le temps de boire quelque chose ou tu y vas bientôt ?

-J'y vais bientôt.

-

Trowa fixait un point invisible sur le miroir du coté gauche. Il devint un peu absent. Quatre baisse les yeux et demande timidement.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-J'ai promis à un pote de l'Ecole de l'aider.

Eh ben voila.

Et depuis quand il aide ses potes en privé ? Depuis quand, dans l'équivalent de la polytechnique au Japon, on s'entraide ?

Quatre se renferme malgré lui. Le français lui échappe.

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas lui filer tes notes ?

Le blond lui avait répondu sèchement. Ca n'échappa pas au français qui tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surprit, et… refroidit par ce ton glacial et soudain de la part de son ami. Il ne le savait pas si lunatique. Il s'en étonna mais le cacha.

-En fait c'est une de mes copines qui m'a dit que ce gars était en difficulté et qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent avec sa famille. Elle est sympa cette fille, une fois elle a prit des cours pour moi alors que j'étais absent.

-

Là, c'est le bouquet. Finalement c'est encore pire, c'est pour faire plaisir à une nana. Ou peut être pour l'impressionner. Trowa avait trop bon cœur cette fois-ci, Quatre ne le supportait pas.

C'était pour elle qu'il donnait un cours à un mec qu'il ne connaissait sûrement pas. C'était pour elle qu'il sacrifiait un midi avec lui.

-Ok.

-

Tout ton glacial se perdit, et son mécontentement s'envola pour laisser place à une chute monumentale de moral. L'arabe s'apparenta à une tour dont on venait de faire exploser les bases, et qui s'effondrait sur elle même. N'aimant pas faire la gueule et étant fatigué de se forcer à sourire, Quatre préféra se retirer dans son bureau, dans l'arrière-pièce du bistrot, plantant le français stupéfait.

Avec un vague « bon après midi » qui se voulait persuasif et confiant mais qui sonna comme un « toutes mes condoléances » destiné à être dit lors d'un enterrement, il s'éclipsa, un gros nœud douloureux à la gorge.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya sur son bureau, serrant les poings, se forçant à ravaler son abattement.

Duo était complètement oublié.

Comment avait-t-il pu croire si longtemps qu'il avait sa chance avec le brun, et comment l'américain avait-t-il pu l'encourager à ne pas perdre espoir ? Tout ça était si stupide. Insensé. Trowa n'était même pas gay, alors il ne valait mieux pas se faire d'illusion dès le départ.

Le « Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas. » ne passe plus. C'est fini. Quatre abandonne pour de bon. Il suffisait juste que Trowa lui dise quelque chose dans le genre dans un pareil moment et le blond lâchait l'éponge.

_« Je suis vraiment trop con… »_

-

Les bruits du bar se firent un peu plus entendre, et dans la seconde qui suivit, le volume baissa à nouveau. La porte avait été ouverte et fermée. Quelqu'un était entré.

-Quatre ? Ca ne va pas ?

Quatre ne prit pas d'inspiration, alors qu'à son habitude, il réfléchissait avant de parler, avant de dire quelque chose. Il calculait toujours tout, les réactions que pouvaient avoir les autres en retour à ses paroles, tout, mais cette fois il se mit en automatique.

-Non ça ne va pas.

Le français se tenait derrière lui, et lui, courbé sur lui-même, vida son sac.

-J'en ai ras-le-bol, Trowa.

L'autre, ne demandant mentalement que « pourquoi ? » n'osa pas l'interrompre, le laissa calmement parler sans bouger.

-J'en peux plus.

-

Les clients se faisaient un peu plus nombreux et un seul barman ne suffisait pas au comptoir et à la commande. Mais à leur embauche ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas déranger le patron quand celui-ci était dans son bureau. Quatre n'aimait pas qu'on entre, d'une part, et d'autre part qu'on vienne lui rappeler dans SON bar qu'il faut servir les clients. Il était assez grand pour juger tout seul.

Le barman appelle discrètement à l'aide, mais sait que son embaucheur ne viendra que quand il viendra. Il espère que ça ne sera pas dans trop longtemps car la liste des boissons à faire et à donner commence à être longue.

Dans l'arrière-pièce, Quatre souffre. Cette fois il ne peut plus garder ça pour lui seul. Cette fois, la déprime de tout le monde lui pèse.

-Ca fait depuis qu'on se connaît que j'espère qu'un jour tu me tendes la main, qu'un jour tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, et non pas de sortir tout court. Que j'espère que tu t'aperçois que tu m'attires, et de plus en plus.

-

Il ne voit pas que le brun écarquille les yeux, qu'il se grandit un peu de surprise, qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Une déclaration accablée, un secret lourd à porter.

Quatre se redresse et se met en face de lui. Sur son visage, de la peine. Dans ses yeux, de l'affliction. Dans sa voix, de la détresse. Il prend son cœur à deux mains pour essayer de faire passer le message, et sans trop savoir ce qu'il dit, fixe les yeux verts et impénétrables du français.

Celui-ci hausse un peu plus les sourcils à chaque phrase prononcée de son ami.

-Tu m'énerves ! Avec ton air mystérieux, tes secrets sentimentaux, tes regards perdus… je ne peux plus supporter ça alors que je cherche tes yeux sans les trouver, alors que j'essaye de te montrer ce que je ressens !

Quatre n'était pas en colère. Il ne haussait pas la voix. Il s'assurait seulement que l'aveu passait bien dans le transcripteur du brun, qu'il se faisait comprendre, pour une fois.

Il voulait lui dire combien il compte pour lui, combien c'est dur d'éprouver ce sentiment en secret, combien il est déçu de constater que ça ne va que dans un sens.

Quatre le supplie du regard, à bout. Le visage crispé par le chagrin, le cœur lourd, la frustration clairement visible.

-Je t'aime, et tu ne le vois même pas. Tu ne m'expliques même pas ce que tu veux de moi, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi. Je t'aime, mais je dois me faire une raison. Tout ce temps j'ai attendu, j'ai attendu que tu me fasses comprendre quelque chose, mais rien n'est venu. Et maintenant… maintenant j'en peux plus, Trowa. Duo a des problèmes, mais entre lui qui est rentré dans sa coquille et toi qui ne l'ouvres jamais, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-

Il sent qu'il a tout dit, qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, et que c'est la fin de la belle fraternité.

La fin de ces petits détours par son bar presque tous les midis.

La fin de ces petites sorties ensemble de temps en temps.

La fin de cette confiance qui les liait.

-C'est plus possible. Je n'arrive plus à supporter ça.

C'est la fin de la déclaration surprise.

-

Quatre détourne les yeux, à la fois gêné et démoralisé. En fait, c'est plus sa peine qui prime à cet instant précis. Et ça sera la gêne qui s'installera la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, en groupe, si Trowa veut encore le voir.

L'arabe fini par se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donne sur une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue où est située l'entrée de son bar. De profil par rapport au français, sa voix est maintenant sans entrain.

-Tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas arriver en retard chez ton pote.

Et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la barman, complètement débordé, se risque à toquer faiblement deux fois sur la porte pour signaler qu'il a besoin de renfort.

C'est la bouée de survie de Quatre, qui s'élance à son secours et qui quitte le bureau en trombe.

-

Trowa ne reste pas longtemps seul dans la pièce un peu étroite. Il sort à son tour passant devant le bar où Quatre s'active et fuit sa vision. Le français se retourne une dernière fois à la porte d'entrée pour voir le blond qui lui, l'ignore, et s'en va.

Quatre est encore plus accablé, et pendant quelques secondes, ses mouvements sont ralentis, ses yeux sont brouillés et il est maladroit.

Il se reprend quand le barman butte contre une chaise dans un grand bruit et manque de s'étaler par terre. Le bruit réveille le blond et il se concentre à nouveau sur son travail, tentant vainement d'oublier la scène précédente. Tentant de ne pas se faire d'idées sur la suite des évènements.

C'était dit. Il l'avait dit. Il s'avouait vaincu. Lui, qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Même si l'envie l'avait déjà prit mais contre laquelle il avait lutté. Il commença mentalement un deuil pour la passion qu'il avait pour le français, qui finirait par s'éloigner de lui.

Duo avait eu tort. Comme d'habitude avec ses prémonitions amoureuses. Avec ses propres amours ratés. Où plutôt inexistants. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Lui-même devait être bien bas.

Quatre se laisse aller au service de ses clients, ayant juste la force de leur adresser un très faible sourire poli. Vivement que son deuxième barman revienne demain. Il pourra prendre un jour de congé et se replier dans son appartement pour pouvoir broyer du noir seul et à souhait.

-

Ce fut un soulagement le soir quand Quatre quitta son bar et rentra chez lui. Il s'affala sur son lit tout habillé, à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, comme s'il voulait s'étouffer dedans. Pour ne penser à rien durant un moment. Il se releva quelques minutes après pour fouiller dans ses placards, à la quête d'un truc à grignoter, mais rien ne l'intéressa alors il alluma la radio dans sa cuisine pour couvrir le silence.

Il était près de 22 heures, il n'avait pas mangé et décida finalement de se réchauffer un plat tout préparé, histoire de se mettre quelque chose dans le ventre et d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Maintenant, tout semblait sans importance.

Il se sentait seul.

Duo était le seul à savoir pour son homosexualité, et ça lui allait bien comme ça, à part s'il apprenait que Trowa aimait aussi les hommes.

Il se demanda comment ils réagiraient la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Duo comprit. Peut être que Trowa lui en voudra aussi, à lui, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison.

-

Si Quatre avait migré au Japon, c'est parce qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances a fait que ses anciens amis ont découvert que les femmes ça ne le branchait pas, que les seules fois où il avait couché avec l'une d'entre elles, il avait été tenté de choper un livre et bouquiner, l'acte terminé, alors que la fille elle s'extasiait sur son « merveilleux moment à jouir comme jamais elle l'a fait ».

Oui, Quatre avait fait plaisir à des femmes, seulement lui le faisait pour cacher sa relation avec son premier petit ami, qui le faisait certainement plus jouir que ces chanceuses.

Ses amis, au courant de cette relation, ne le réprimendèrent pas, ohlala… on fait ce qu'on veut à cette époque. Mais ça gênait tellement le blond qu'il préféra suivre un nouvel ami partant suivre ses études au Japon, un français, qui lui avait fait oublier son amourette pour l'autre homme, et qui avantageusement n'était au courant de rien.

-

Et voilà que ça allait sans doute recommencer. Alors que le commerce n'était pas trop mauvais, qu'il vivait assez bien même si ce n'était pas le luxe ou l'abondance, et qu'il passait de bons moments avec les trois hommes originaires d'Amérique comme lui, tous différents les uns des autres.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû craquer.

Il n'aurait pas dû tout déballer au français qu'il admirait tant.

Et est-ce que WuFei l'apprendra lui aussi ? Lui qui dénigre les homosexuels à part Duo ? Lui qui croyait que Quatre était raisonnable ? Les nouvelles vont si vite…

-

Pas beaucoup plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Il se demanda bien qui ça pouvait être. Il misa sur un voisin de palier qui lui demanderait de donner à manger à son chat pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'il fasse un voyage. C'était déjà arrivé. Ou alors une livraison de raviolis à la vapeur qui se serait trompé d'adresse. Ca aussi, c'était déjà arrivé.

_« Le bâtiment B, c'est de l'autre coté… »_

Las, il se leva de sa chaise en reposant les couverts sur la table à coté de son assiette. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas terriblement faim.

Il se traîna presque jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, le moral dans les chaussettes, des petites chauves-souris imaginaires lui survolant la tête.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut premièrement la surprise qui le prit, mais très rapidement suivie par - une nouvelle fois - l'abattement.

-

Le français se tenait devant lui, le dominant de son corps long et fin, avec le même jean et le même blouson que ce midi au bar. Avec le même air fascinant. Avec la même expression vide sur son visage, et des yeux verts captivants, mirroirs.

Quatre baissa la tête et détourna son regard.

-Je peux entrer ?

La voix grave et qui le faisait fondre du brun se répéta en écho dans la tête de l'arabe. Il se poussa du passage pour permettre à son ami de pénétrer son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Trowa, à l'aise comme chez lui enleva son blouson et instinctivement le posa sur le porte-manteau. Quatre était appuyé latéralement sur le mur à coté de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir si le brun changeait d'avis et voulait repartir.

Le blond regardait loin par terre, les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-

Le blond lui répond en pensées que lui n'a rien à dire puisqu'il a tout dit plus tôt dans la journée. Mais qu'il était près à s'excuser de sa conduite. Il ne dit pas un mot à Trowa qui le regardait dans le petit couloir d'entrée.

Sans le juger.

-J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dis à midi.

-C'était pas la peine. Je préfère qu'on oublie. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'exprimer.

L'arabe se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se taise, au risque de le blesser et de l'enfoncer encore plus. Il aimerait qu'il ne soit pas venu. Qu'il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux. Qu'il préfère les femmes.

Il n'arrive pas à s'assumer.

Le manque d'assurance le tourmente.

L'aise du français l'impressionne.

Pourtant ses mots si facilement dit ne lui font pas l'effet qu'il attendait.

Ils sont compréhensifs.

Ils sont apaisants.

Ils sont doux, à l'image du français.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je t'aime aussi depuis longtemps, mais sache seulement que depuis que je te connais, plus personne ne me tente, alors qu'avant j'étais un grand séducteur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus esquisse un faible sourire forcé, pas très convainquant. Et comme il voit que l'autre n'a pas l'intention de s'en aller vite fait, il quitte le mur, contourne le brun et commence à se diriger lentement vers la cuisine.

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je pense que j'attendais inconsciemment ce moment.

Il est encore dans le petit couloir, à quelques mètres et faisant dos à Trowa quand il entend ces mots.

-

Et il s'arrête.

Un bond se fait dans sa poitrine.

Un espoir qui revient.

Des mots qui l'atteignent alors qu'il était à des kilomètres de la surface. Alors qu'il avait plongé dans les profondeurs de l'instabilité et du mal-être, dans le gouffre du désespoir chronique.

-

Pétrifié, ne voulant pas briser le rêve, parce que c'est sûr, il délire, là, il ne bouge pas. Ne se retourne pas. Et se pend aux lèvres du français. Retient presque sa respiration.

N'entend rien d'autre.

Il y a seulement le bruit de pas vers lui. Derrière lui.

Et des bras qui s'enroulent possessivement autour de sa taille, en guise de pardon.

Un souffle chaud dans son cou qui le fait presque frissonner de peur.

Un corps qui se colle à son dos, comme pour le réconforter.

Des lèvres, frôlant son oreille.

Et des paroles douces comme du miel.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état.

OWARI

* * *

**Voila, on en sait un peu plus sur Quatre et Trowa, et sur comment ils se sont mis ensemble :) Parce que j'ai zappé exprès dans Adonis. La suite, vous connaissez. Duo les a retrouvé au pieu et il a pas trop capté (chapitre 29. J'ai dû aller le chercher parce que je ne me souvenait plus du tout du combien c'était XD). Dommage parce que nous on sait tout maintenant :) (mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble au lit ?? Ca on se le demande).**

**(1) : Mais non voyons, je ne fais pas spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Adonis XD**

**Bon, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin.**

**(2) note de la beta : on sent la frustration de l'auteur XD**


End file.
